Lucy's A Celestial Spirit!
by PirateEclipse
Summary: What if Lucy was actually a celestial spirit, but one that doesn't have a key and is the creator of magic, she can only come down to Earthland when someone from Fairy Tail is on their death bed, how will Natsu and the rest take this shock? And how will Lucy be in her realm, what does she think of the rules... lets just hope she doesn't start a war. I should not of said that...


**Hi peeps! Eclipse here, I'm sorry about the other stories, but I'm gonna make one called... Lucy's A Celestial Spirit! And you're reading it now! enjoy ppl!**

 **Lucy's POV**  
"Guys..." I say guiltily, my friends turn their heads towards me "what is it Luce? You can tell us! We won't be disappointed, honest," Natsu asks concerned, "well... I'm sorry for not telling you, but, um, the reason behind why mustache man calls me 'old friend' is because I am a... a... uh... celestial spirit, but not just an ordinary spirit, but the first spirit to never ever have a key, I'm the banished spirit, the creator of magic actually! I even made the dragons, but alas, my time is up... I've got to go now... but I shall come whenever someone from Fairy Tail is on their death bed, look, its already started, first it starts with my guild mark, then my left side... I will always love you Fairy Tail, see'ya later *sniffle* alligator..." and with that my guild mark vanishes, and so do I... time to go back home, I close my eyes and smile, my head slightly tilted, showing that I'll never forget... my hand is the last to go, the pointer finger and thumb shaping the letter L, the Fairy Tail greeting...

* * *

 **~Time skip~**

* * *

I appear in my normal clothing, not my old Earth-land outfit, but my celestial spirit one, a black long sleeve shirt with the ends hanging over my hands, all constellations scatter across the black, rolled up blue denim jeans, black boots with a marshal type star on it, and finally... my hair in a pony-tail but with braids along the fringe line. "Oi! Brat, ya ready yet?" Aquarius shouts from the meeting area. "Coming! And you could practically whisper and I could still hear you" I rush down to say hello to my fellow spirits, the planets and galaxies wink my way (if that's even possible) as I come to a stop next to Aries, "my old friends it is now time to start the meeting, Lucy Heartfilia, or should I call her Nova Astra, has been allowed to walk freely in our realm, any objections?" Spirit King asks the circle of spirits, but I personally decide to intervene "I don't object or anything S-King, but my friends down on Earth-land are probably gonna take this the hard way, seeing that I used to be their nakama (nakama= family), and I can't really go back down to see and say hi to them, (a. Its impossible unless someones about to die, and (b. I'm still busy getting my power back... darn it takes a poll on me... nope! Too much energy at once!" the last thing I see after my outburst is black dots around me and then I faint.

 **Loki** **/Leo's POV**  
I totally called it! Knew that having this many spirits around when shes still absorbing magic will make her pass out, "I'll take her back to her constellation Spirit King" I offer, he thinks it over before nodding in acceptation "go ahead Leo" he says in his rough but caring tone of voice. When I get there, I'm just about to kiss her forehead when she mumbles under her breath "you have Aries Lion-boy" I blush so much that it rivals Erza Scarlet's hair. After that totally non-embarrassing moment I return to the lobby/meeting area, I nod my head in the Spirit King's direction signaling that shes in her bed, now! time to find Aries! "Aries~!" I sing as I skip towards her, I smile at her bright red face...

 **Lucy's POV**  
As I wake up, I find out from Horologium that I've been asleep for 5 days, guess my magic returned, now I need to train up my magic...

 **Dragon Slaying**  
Fire  
Celestial  
Earth  
Light/White  
Dark  
Shadow  
Air/Sky  
Iron  
Water/Ice  
Poison  
Lightning

 **Wolf Slaying**  
Fire  
Celestial  
Earth  
Light/White  
Dark  
Shadow  
Air/Sky  
Iron  
Water/Ice  
Poison  
Lightning

 **God Slaying**  
Fire  
Celestial  
Earth  
Light/White  
Dark  
Shadow  
Air/Sky  
Iron  
Water/Ice  
Poison  
Lightning

 **Fairy Slaying**  
Fire  
Celestial  
Earth  
Light/White  
Dark  
Shadow  
Air/Sky  
Iron  
Water/Ice  
Poison  
Lightning

 **Special Celestial Magic**  
 _ **Nova Burst- An explosion of different elements, each going to the one weak against that element-Easy to use**_  
 _ **Urano Metria- Planets appear and attack the opponent-Easy to use**_  
 _ **Twin Eclipse- Solar and Lunar eclipses appear and use sun/moon magic (Sun=fire/lava Moon=iron/ice) to create a unison raid-Medium to use**_  
 _ **Vortex- Spirit King appears and fights along side the caster-Hard to use**_  
 _ **Black Hole- Teleports the opponent to the stars, the sharp stars strike the opponent and causes him/her to fall unconscious from blood loss, stars stop attacking when he/she passes out**_

 **Dragon Keys**  
Igneel-Fire dragon  
Metallicana-Iron dragon  
Grandine- Air/Sky dragon  
Galaxiona- Celestial dragon  
Venenumia-Poison dragon  
Aquamios-Water/Ice dragon  
Acnologia-Dark dragon  
Wiessalogia- Shadow dragon  
Skiadrum-White/Light dragon  
Terramium-Earth dragon  
Stormdian-Lightning

 **I don't really know what else to write so... yeah. And I decided I didn't like my other stories so I deleted them sorry! But hey, a 12yr old gotta do what a 12yr old gotta do =P**  
 **Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and PM me often, and I love having you guys enjoy my writing so review often and I'll write more, if I get 2 reviews I'll post chapter 2, 3R=chapter 3, 4R= chapter 4, etc, etc. Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail so I only own my oc's and the plots I make up (not the ones you read pretty much every time *winks*) And yes I know the dragons names are cheesy (the ones I made up)**


End file.
